Supercapacitors, also known as ultracapacitors, are energy storage devices that provide high power density (in units of kw/kg). Supercapacitors can be used in multiple applications. For example, supercapacitors can be used as load leveling in electric vehicles allowing extension of battery life, as a power source in hybrid vehicles, and as an energy source in automobiles from simple lighting to power-assisted functions such as car steering, doors, windows, trunks, etc. Supercapacitors may also be used in memory back-up in computers, power tools, fork lifts, robots, powering buses, trolleys, light rail, golf carts, delivery carts, and all types of commuter vehicles. Supercapacitors may further be used as uninterrupted power supplies, for powering biomedical devices, implantable devices, portable electronics, consumer electronics, laptops, and much more.
Supercapacitors are superior to conventional batteries, and provide a long cycle life up to a million cycles. However, while supercapacitors are superior to conventional secondary ion batteries, the energy density of supercapacitors is lower than that of conventional batteries.
Thus, a supercapacitor with a high energy density may be beneficial.